Since you been gone
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Edward left, he didnt came back. She is now a sophmore in the University of Arizona. She has a new man in her life, whom she loves as well. Will Edward come back? If he does who would she choose Edward or her boyfriend. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

" Hey, Bella." Sandy, my roommate greeted me when she came in the room as I am getting dressed.

" Hey, Sandy." I said happily. I am getting ready for a date with my boyfriend Nate James.

" Wow, you look hot." Sandy said. " Where you and that hot boyfriend of yours going tonight?"

" To the new club, opening downtown." I said. " You like my outfit?" I asked her gesturing to my tight little black dress that is backless.

" You look hot." she reassured me. " He will melt when he see's you."

I laughed. I looked in the mirror and started putting my makeup on.

" You should try my new lipstick, it's super red, but it will look so good on you."

" Um, no." I protested when I saw her lipstick. " That is too red, it will look ridiculous on me."

" Try it." she said pouting. " It will look good on you. With your pale skin tone, it is perfect."

" Fine." I said. " Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Nate's POV:**

" Bella." My breath stopping short, when the door opened and there stood my beautiful, super hot girlfriend in tight little black dress, and her smoky eye makeup with her red fiery lips, that I so badly want to kiss.

" Hey, baby." she said giving me a smile.

" You look so beautiful." I said. " You look hot, babe."

She blushed a little. The blush I find so adorable.

" Thanks." she said reaching towards me to give me an kiss.

" You ready?" I asked.

" Yeah." she said. She hesitated for a minute and than said " Nate?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you." she said looking at me to see how I will respond.

" What did you say?" I asked just to be sure I am not hearing things.

" I love you Nate James. We been together for seven months. I really love you. I hope you feel the same. I been wanting to say this for a while now. And I been waiting for a perfect time to tell you. But I figured this is the right time as any to tell you." Bella said turning red a little bit.

" Isabella Marie Swan." I said reaching for her hands looking her straight in the eye. " I love you too. I been meaning to tell you too, but I am sort of afraid you might not feel the same. I am so glad to hear you say that."

" Do you still want to go to the club, or do you want to go somewhere else to celebrate?" She asked.

" You know, now that you mention it, it feels sort of weird to go clubbing now, we should have a romantic night out." I told her caressing her soft cheeks.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

It's been two years since I left Bella. Everyday I miss her, each day pain consuming me. Life is unbearable without her. I no longer laugh, and have joy. It not only affect me, but my family as well. What's the point of forever when you have nothing to live for.

" Edward." Alice said.

" Hmm?"

" I miss her Edward." she said. " I know some stuff about her, Edward."

" Like what?"

" She's a bit different now." she said carefully blocking her out her thoughts, so I cant read them.

" Like what?" I asked. " And how do you know?"

" I been searching so I can find things out about Bella." she said. " I been doing without you knowing for a while now. It's hard to keep it from you. But I think you should know that she is happy Edward. She is safe."

My heart ached to hear that. My whole reason I left her is to keep her safe. But, on the other hand, I wanted to be with her.

" How is she different?" I asked.

She hesitated a little bit, still trying to block her thoughts.

" Alice." I warned.

" She is currently going to school in University of Arizona. She is majoring in English. She is currently working on a novel, She is not as clumsy now, she is more confident, she is more outgoing and she is with someone else." she said mumbling the last part.

" What?" not sure if I heard her right.

" I'm sorry, Edward." she said. " She is serious with that guy."

My dead heart ached. I felt like I want to cry, if I could. Pain went through my whole body. My Bella with another man. My Bella with someone else. My body went numb.

" I'm sorry." Alice said. " You needed to know. For too long Edward, you tried avoiding anything that has to do with her. For a long time you never want to hear a thing about her, or hear us mention her. For too long you been hiding it."

" Alice, I cant. it hurts to much. Every moment, every second, every minute, every hour of everyday spent without her is hard. This pain inside me is so unbearable."

" Edward, no more excuses." She said firmly. " We all miss her. It's not only affecting you, but us, your family. She's happy now. You deserve a chance to be happy."

" But how can I be without her?"

__

Decide what you want.

she said in her head. 

* * *

Author's note: Read and Review please. Tell me what you think of it. Please be honest, and tell me if you like it or hate it.

If I dont get enough than I may or amy not continue it. And please read my other fan fictiion about Leah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV: **

"Bells." Sandy said as soon as she got in the dorm room, putting her purse down and plopping down on the chair next to me. She just got home from her five o' clock shift and was wiped out from the demanding customers at the café where she worked. She was ready for some fun. Preferably a night out with her friend or friends.

"Yeah?" I said preoccupied. I am typing my next chapter of the novel I am working on.

"Are you going to keep working on the novel or do you want to hang out later, like maybe grab pizza and a movie? After all it is a Saturday night." she asked.

"Um sure. I would love to go out. I do need the break." I said. "I am almost done. I got another two chapters in today. I think I deserve an break."

"Cool. You definitely deserve an break. After all you worked hard. There's this scary movie I want to see. Maybe we can catch it, if that's what you want. So how was the date with Nate last night?" she asked retying her shoes.

"God, you are so like my best friend from back home. You remember Jessica, the one who went to Washington state, you met her remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. And I am so not like Jessica." she said defensively. "But I do want details. After all I am like your other best friend. So tell me all the juicy details."

"I will tell you every juicy detail mini Jess. Don't worry." I teased. "Now I still have a few more sentences left to type. I am almost finish."

"I swear to god, I want to be the first to have the autographed copy of your novel. I cant wait to read your novel. What is it about?"

I smiled. "You will find out soon. If I ever finish it and ever get it published."

"You will." she said. "So what is the title of it?"

"Twilight." I said.

"Twilight?" She asked. "What is it about?"

"You shall see Sandy. You shall see."

****

*******

At the pizza place.

"So tell me all the details of last night." Sandy said as the waitress came out with our orders

"Here you go. One slice of extra cheesy pizza and a small coke." she said handing the plate towards me.

"Thank you." I said.

"And a double pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, and a Sunkist." she said handing the food towards Sandy.

"Thank you." she said to the waitress as she walked away from our table.

"So spill, Bella. Tell me about your date with Nate last night!" she begged.

"Oh my gosh, calm down Sandy." I said chuckling. She reminds so much of Jessica. "I will tell you everything."

I took a bite of my pizza. Oh my gosh it was so good! It is like heaven, with the cheese melted just right.

"Sorry, sorry." she said.

"Um hmm." I said. "Sure you are." I teased.

"Your right I am not. So can you like tell me the details. I am like dying here."

I rolled my eyes.

Exactly like Jess.

"I told Nate I love him." I said. "I finally told him, Sandy. I didn't chicken out."

"You did?" she squealed. "I cant believe you finally did it."

I nodded. "I did. And I am so happy I can finally tell him that I love him. Like you said I been too much of an chicken to tell him. Last night was amazing. I think Nate's the one. The boy I can spend forever with."

"I am glad to hear that. And I agree with you here. Thank god you told him. I was afraid you would be too chicken to tell him. I was afraid you would miss the opportunity to tell him how you really feel." Sandy said. "Nate is a really, really great guy. He is so much better than that lame-o' that you used to date. Or any other guy for the matter. What was his name? Andy?"

I nodded. "He was an dick. You were right about him though. I was blinded by love. I was so blind."

"You were." she said. "I was hoping for the day that you would see the light."

"You hated him. You hated Andy, since the first day I introduced him to you." I said.

"He was an self absorbed ass."

"Yeah." I said. "He was."

"I tried telling you, that he was no good for you. But you never listen. You are so stubborn Bella. See what happens if you listen to me. You see the light."

"Don't get it over your head." I said.

"So what happened afterwards?"

"We celebrated. We went out for dinner at a really fancy Greek restaurant, instead of going to the new club like we planned on. We had a really good time. Than afterwards we head to the park for an walk. It was really romantic."

* * *

****

Edward's POV:

Alice words stuck in my mind. So what do I do? What can I do? What would be the right choice?

"Rose?" I asked knocking on his door. "Can I come in."

"Yeah." she answered. "Come on in."

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "This is an surprise, Edward. So what do you want to ask me?"

"Did you think I made an mistake for leaving Bella?"

* * *

**I know it's been an long long time since an update from me. So please review. There will be an chapter three. I am trying to squeeze it in among my other fan fcitions. **

**Reveiw please. It's all I ask of my readers. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nate, I thought dreamily, laying in bed not wanting to get out off bed the next day. He is the best boyfriend I can ever ask for. He is so sweet, gentle and caring. Basically, he isn't overprotective of me like Edward was. I loved that about Nate. I loved Edward at one point in my life. I loved him two years ago. I stopped loving him when I realize he was never going to come back. I loved Edward with all my heart. He will and always be my first love, but he wont be my last, because Nate is. Or I hope Nate would be. And if he isn't then it would be another person. I thought when Edward left, that I thought that I would never move on, but it proved me false otherwise. Look at me now. I am happy. Edward will not ever be my last love because when it comes down to the end Edward never stayed. He told me he loved me, but I was a fool to buy into his lies. I was a weak human girl. I was so naive. I never had a boyfriend before him back than, so I believed everything single thing he whispered to me. I fell for his little lines. He was a hunter, and I was the pray. He set up traps, every time he hold me, cuddle me and kissed me. He got me where he wanted. I fell down, and was hunted down. I lost the damn game. I was the damn fool. But not now. I am wiser and stronger. He can never have me ever again. He certainly is not the person I will love with all my heart now, till the end of the world. He doesn't deserve me.

He doesn't know who I am now. I remember when Edward left me in the forest, telling me that he no longer loved me, I broke down. I refused to live. I was depressed, I was emo. All of a sudden I was one of those kids that wore black all the time, who listened to heavy metal. It had gotten that bad. But for the sake of my dad and my friends, I started to live my life again. I saw how concerned they were. I saw the light, I realize that I cant let a guy break my down like that, whether they are human or a vampire. My two best friends Jessica and Angela helped me through the dark times. And Mike helped too. It was than I noticed that Mike wasn't such a bad guy. He wasn't annoying at all. One thing has come from Edward leaving me, I got to explore around. I go to figure out who I am.

I remember when I first came here to University of Arizona as a freshman last year, I was so lost. It was big, with thousands and thousands of kids. Since I moved to Forks I forgotten how big the world was. It was than at Forks that I was sheltered away from the real world. How could I have forgotten the warmth of the desert? How could I forgotten city life that I once loved? Since I arrived back to Arizona I felt like I was home at last. That feeling is priceless. It is the best feeling you can ever feel. Don't get me wrong, I call Forks home too. That place has grown on me over the years. But Arizona will always be home to me. I was shuffled up in the crowd at first. I barely knew anyone there on campus. I missed my old friends Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric and Ben. But most of all I missed my mother. But thankfully Phoenix isn't that far away. But pretty soon I found my niche. I made a ton of friends here. I even join the sorority group my first year and I loved it. I am a social butterfly now. I changed a lot when Edward left. I loved the changes. I love who I am now. I was no longer the clumsy girl, who was always falling. I was no longer the shy girl, who like to blend in with the crowd. I am not easily embarrassed anymore, although I still blush every now and than. But old habits sometimes die hard. I am now in the center of attention. And I love it. Back than, I hated attention. It used to make me cringe, when people focused on me. You know what they say, people change for better of for worse. I changed for the better. I love the new me. Charlie, loves the new changes too. He wants me to be happy, and glad that he has his girl is finally happy in life, and not depressed like I was when Edward Cullen left. I am happy with my life now, and I never want to go back to the girl that is depressed. I am no longer shy, Bella Swan, I am grew up and changed.

I first met Nate at a party a month after classes start. It was after a foot ball game between Cal and U of A. The whole entire school was pumped up after our win. The whole team had a party. Nate was in a fraternity. My sorority sister Rebecca introduced us. We hit off really well. We spend the night talking for hours and hours. He asked for my phone number and I gave it to him. We talked on the phone a lot. It really was a shame because freshman year I was seeing this other guy. So we were just friends. Nate was also seeing other girls too. And I have to admit it, I was jealous. So after I broke up with the guy I was seeing, I started dating other guys too. But it was nothing compared to the way I feel for Nate. I wanted to be more than friends with Nate. I think that Nate feels the same way, but I wasn't sure. My friends advised me to tell him how I feel. But I was scared. I was scared he didn't feel that way, and by me putting my feelings out there it might ruin our friendship. Which was something I was not willing to risk. After breaking it off with Andy, I realized that I needed to tell Nate how I feel. I cant go out with all these guys trying to mask my feelings for him. So I took a chance, and laid it out there. And he felt the same way. He recently gotten out of a relationship too. We finally stopped being so stupid and we got together. And look at us now, we are happy and in love.

Being with Nate made me feel like a normal girl in the dating scene. Dating Edward is amazing, I loved being his girlfriend. He dazzled me frequently. He made me incoherent more often than not. He made me feel warm despite his temperature, and most of all he made me feel safe. But with Nate, I feel what a normal girl feels. Nate makes me laugh all the time. He is random, and I never know what he is going to say next. He doesn't shelter me from anything. He isn't afraid to take risks with me, he isn't scared that he could hurt me, like every ten seconds. We do stuff that Edward and I would never do. Or the old me will never do. For instance, Nate loves to go mountain bike riding, and we go whenever we can. He loves to party, well I do too, but not as much as he does. I don't see Edward as the party guy. But most of all, Nate is human. Being with him I never have to worry about all the supernatural stuff. I never have to worry about the drama that goes on in my ex boyfriend's world. With Nate, I can just be Bella. With Nate, I would never have to worry about vampire battles, or wars or anything. I can just concentrate on school, my friends, my boyfriend, and my novel. My life is so much simpler with Nate. I know he loves me, and know that he would never hurt me like Edward did. With Nate I took things slow in our relationship. I been Nate's friend almost a year before I even dated him. With Edward, it felt rush. It took less than a month for me to fall for him. And we really weren't friends before we started dating. If you even call it dating. There's nothing traditional with me and Edward. What is traditional with a vampire and a human falling for each other. It is something that never happens in a life time.

"Bella!" Sandy said when she got back from wherever she came back from waking me up from my daydream. "Your still in bed?"

"I don't feel like getting up. It's a lazy Sunday." I said.

'It's eleven, Bells. Come on get up." Sandy said pouting. "I am planning a shopping trip."

I groaned. I love shopping, but at a moderate, non crazy level.

"Sands." I moaned. "You know I love shopping like every other girl, but shopping with you is crazy."

"Hey, you don't have to insult me." Sandy said pouting.

"You know I love you. But Jesus you are crazy when it comes to shopping."

"Come on Bells, everyone is busy, I need you to come with me." she begged.

I groaned. "But Sandy, I want to stay in bed." I whined.

"Come on Bells, please." she begged.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But you owe me."

"Okay, I promise I will do you a favor next time." Sandy said jumping up and down.

I laughed. I love my roommate.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward." Rosalie said quietly. "You know how I feel about Bella." she started.

"I know." I said.

"I know it seems like I hate her. I don't hate her, Edward. There's not justification. I am jealous of her. I am jealous of what she got. But despite all that, I know she makes you happy. I saw the different side of you when your with her. I saw how much you love her. You know I never had that with Royce until I met Emmet. You know how difficult it was for me to trust another guy so much. I think, you could of handled it better. You broke her heart. That is not easy to fix. She loved you with all her heart. You left Edward, it changes things. It changes how she see's you now. When Royce did that to me, it changed how I saw him in an instant. I believed I loved him. I believed that he would be the one I could be with forever and ever. The day he laid his hands on me, raping me, and leaving me to die in the streets, changes my perspective on things. One event shifts the universe. One little thing changes the path of things. By you leaving, you changed what could have been. You could have been happy, Edward. Everyone in the family roots for you and Bella. Even me secretly. I rooted for you two. I know you could of made it. Everyone believed in it, except you. Your always scared of loosing her. You were so protective. I know you love her. I know you care about her. But ultimately you lost her, because you had no trust in her. You had no faith in yourself. You couldn't believe that she can co-exist with you. You think she was a weak little human girl. She is, but not weak like that. She is strong you know, despite the fact, that she can be bit of a klutz. She is a strong girl in the inside. You could still be happy now. Human hearts heal over time, so can you."

I haven't heard Rosalie talked like that for a while. I never seen her tell me what she thinks for a long, long time.

"Don't hate me, Edward." Rosalie said quietly. "I am just speaking my mind. I want you to be happy. She's not coming back, Edward. She has her life, and you have yours. Don't waste it. You wanted her to be happy, and she is. She would of want you to be happy too. Don't beat yourself up like this. Your affecting the whole family. I love you Edward. I don't want to see you hurt like this."

I looked at Rose not daring to speak. I know if I spoke, I would heave into a broken cry void of tears.

* * *

So wat do you think? Review please.


	4. AN

Hi.

First and foremost I want to thank the people who added me, on their alerts. I really appreciate this. But I dont seem to recieve any reviews for my new chapter. And I really want some feed back for chapter 3. I really want to know what you think good or bad. So I would appreciate it if you reviewed.


End file.
